Duas Promessas
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Porque mesmo que Naruto entenda que algumas coisas são difíceis de se superar, ele precisa de garantias.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertecne.**

 **N/A: Pois é eu estou escrevendo sobre a mesma coisa. Eu tenho 100% de certeza que ninguém quer ler isso, mas na minha situação afinal, até uma fic repetitiva e ruinzinha como essa é melhor que fic nenhuma.**

 **Trigger Warning / Aviso de gatilho: Para ideação suicida no subtexto.**

 **Mas a fic é um hurt/comfort fluffly fest, prometo!**

* * *

 **Duas Promessas**

O Hokage, como todos sabiam, não era alguém do tipo que esquecia facilmente o passado, pelo contrário, Kakashi era alguém que facilmente se perdia em nostalgias e honrava profundamente aqueles que contribuíram para o seu presente e, como Hokage, ele imprimia esses valores em suas decisões. E, naquele aniversário de quatro anos, providenciou para que a data não passasse em branco.

A vila foi enfeitada e iluminada, barraquinhas e comida e brincadeiras foram levantadas na praça principal de Konoha e, como o evento não era somente mais uma comemoração qualquer, ele contava com como sua atração principal uma enorme exposição de artistas nativos de retratos daqueles que a guerra havia levado.

Famílias inteiras de civis e shinobi vieram. Não só para festejar a paz adquirida, mas também para honrar os que pagaram com suas vidas pelo preço desta. Encheram os corredores e mais corredores de pinturas médias à grandes, a maioria em estilo tradicional, mas haviam algumas em estilo mais moderno também.

E entre eles estava Hinata, mas ela não havia tido estômago para visitar as barracas, mesmo a que vendia seu doce preferido, e embora tivesse admirado boa parte das outras peças em exposição por seu caminho, havia estacionado em frente à uma em especial.

Ele a encarava com a mesma expressão séria de que ela se lembrava e, embora o pintor houvesse se enganado na cor, havia conseguido captar a graça com que as ondas dos cabelos cheios lhe caiam sobre os ombros largos.

Tão estranho é o tempo, o quanto ele se estende e encolhe para alongar sofrimentos e tornar pouco o que se achava ser eterno. Hinata havia sido invisível a Naruto por tantos anos e estado no campo de visão de Neji pelo que ela considerava para sempre, agora sentia que a presença que morna que se aproximava tão natural, como sempre houvesse ali e o olhar do rapaz que teria para sempre dezoito anos de idade tão distante e pouco familiar.

\- Ele era tão bonito, não era? – disse ela quando o sentiu a abraçando por trás. – Sempre foi. Eu me lembro que isso foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando o trouxeram. Eles tinham o limpado, o vestido. Eu queria tê-lo feito eu mesma, mas sendo da souke eu não podia. Não tinha o direito... – ela suspirou, ele apoiou o queixo em sua cabeça. – Quando fui levada para me despedir dele pela última vez, foi nisso que eu pensei. No quanto ele era bonito. Seu rosto completamente nu, os cabelos tão longos penteados para trás, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito. Não fosse a palidez, ele muito bem poderia ser como alguém saído de um conto de fadas, esperando um beijo para acordar. Tão bonito... Sabe, no nosso ano quem tinha um fã club era Uchiha-san, é claro. Mas no ano anterior, quem arrastava multidões de meninas apaixonadas era Nii-san. Eu me lembro de quão horrorizado ele ficava quando alguma aparecia na porta do clã com cartas de amor e chocolates no dia dos namorados. Tenten-san também me contou histórias hilárias.

\- Isso não é justo'ttebayo! – reclamou ele com um tom falsamente ofendido. – Parece que todo mundo tinha um fã club na época da academia e eu só tinha você – completou com o rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço dela.

Hinata sorriu, mas se Naruto estivesse vendo seu rosto, notaria que era um sorriso triste.

\- Estou tentando não ficar ofendida aqui – ela sentiu contra a pele que ele sorria também, mas notando de rabo de olho que algumas pessoas os observavam, tentou desfazer o abraço, ele não deixou, então completou – com a mentalidade que você tinha, Naruto-kun? Não notaria suas hipotéticas fãs nem se elas viessem em hordas.

Ele se afastou dela sem desfazer o abraço, tentou buscar seu olhar, mas Hinata virou o rosto.

\- Nossa! Essa doeu! Mas eu notei você, não notei? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente antes de completar comum tom arrogante – e eu já tinha fangirls nessa época.

\- Você acha que merece um prêmio por isso? – ele não notou o tom quebrado da voz dela, mesmo que as palavras fossem uma resposta bem-humorada a sua provocação.

\- Tenho certeza que já tenho o prêmio.

Mas naquela proximidade era impossível não notar quando o corpo dela tremeu num soluço.

\- Hinata? – ela tentou o impedir novamente, mas Naruto conseguiu com sucesso virá-la para si, segurando seu rosto cujas lágrimas começavam a borrar – Hinata, você está chorando? O que houve?

\- Como você faz isso, Naruto-kun? Você me disse que seus pais se sacrificaram por você, como você consegue dia após dia? Eu pareço bem, sorrio e faço tudo que devo fazer. Eu sou feliz com você como eu nunca fui na minha vida, mas toda manhã eu acordo e me lembro de como eu não deveria estar aqui, de como eu não tenho o direito algum. De como eu estou vivendo uma vida roubada.

\- Hinata, não fala assim.

\- Mas é verdade, você sabe que é verdade.

\- Eu não sei de nada disso. Eu sei que eu te amo e que eu agradeço todo dia ter tido a chance de descobrir isso. De estar com você, de fazer planos para o nosso futuro. E eu não me importo se soa egoísta. Você sabe que eu nunca tive uma pessoa só pra mim.

\- Mas Naruto-kun, não é justo...

\- Você não acha que eu também me sinto culpado pelas pessoas que morreram pra salvar a minha vida? Eu sinto. Sinto muito mesmo, mas também me faz muito bem saber que teve gente que me amou tanto assim, que me ama, sendo você uma delas. E é por isso que eu sou muito grato e minha forma de agradecer é vivendo da melhor forma possível. Você não roubou nada de ninguém, Hinata. Neji fez uma escolha, ele escolheu você. Você tem que respeitar isso. Se culpar e rejeitar essa vida não é a melhor forma de honrar o que ele fez por você.

Mas as palavras dele só fizeram o choro aumentar e, sem saber o que mais fazer, Naruto a abraçou com força, sentindo o rosto dela afundar em seu peito e segurando com carinho os ombros que tremiam a cada soluço desesperado. Ele se sentia tão impotente naquela situação e sentia o ar pesado do olhar prateado que seu antigo amigo lhe lançava com sua fronte de papel.

\- M-me desculpe.

\- Você não tem nada pelo que se desculpar'ttebayo.

\- Você deve estar pensando que eu me arrependo de ter te protegido naquele dia.

\- Eu não acho nada disso.

\- Eu só queria que eu tivesse pagado o preço, não ele.

\- Hinata, por favor, pare de dizer essas coisas. Eu sinto muito pelo Neji, sinto mesmo. Mas eu não sei o que faria num mundo sem você – ele a abraçou forte – por favor.

Nem durante a guerra ele ficava tão assustado como quando ela dizia aquelas coisas.

Eles continuaram abraçado até a respiração dela se regularizar e ele sentir que ela estava se afastando. A princípio ele não queria desfazer o abraço, mas vendo que a resistência dela era permanente, mesmo sentindo como se tivesse perdendo algo muito importante, se deixou relaxar.

\- As pessoas devem estar olhando – disse ela com um sorriso lacrimoso, enquanto buscava na bolsa um lenço.

\- Que olhem.

\- Eu sujei toda a sua camisa.

\- Eu não ligo.

\- Naruto-kun...

\- Hinata...

Eles riram.

\- Desculpa por fazer você passar por isso.

Ele suspirou.

\- Só desculpo se você me prometer uma coisa. Uma não, duas.

\- Ok...

\- Primeiro: você não vai pedir desculpas mais.

\- Mas...

\- Não. Eu já disse que não tem nenhum motivo pra se desculpar. As coisas que você está sentindo... Não posso dizer que já senti todas elas, mas eu acho que posso dizer que te entendo em grande parte. O que eu quero dizer é que não tem nada errado em se sentir triste, em sentir culpa. Não que você tenha feito algo de errado, mas é que o que eu aprendi é que tudo tem um preço e às vezes esse preço é alto demais, a vida não é justa. Mas nós somos shinobi e perda e culpa são coisas com as quais nós temos que viver.

\- Eu sei – ela suspirou – eu sei...

\- Segunda coisa. Por favor, prometa que não vai falar mais da sua vida como se fosse algo sem valor, Hinata – ele a segurou pelos ombros - você não tem ideia de como isso me assusta.

\- D-descul- - mas antes de completar ela tapou a boca com a mão.

\- Boa menina.

Eles riram novamente e dessa vez havia real humor no gesto.

Naruto ergueu o dedo mindinho na frente dela.

\- E então? Promete?

Sorrindo, ela entrelaçou seu próprio mindinho ao dele, selando a promessa.

\- Prometo. Satisfeito?

\- Muito.

E num ato raro, que surpreendeu um Naruto que sabia que sua namorada não era pessoa mais dada a demonstrações públicas de afeto, Hinata ficou nas pontas dos pés e o beijou. Claro, não havia sido nada como os beijos que eles compartilhavam quando mais a vontade. Apenas um tocar de lábios, modesto, mas doce e foi o beijo e não a promessa que fez Naruto finalmente relaxar e se livrar de um peso que não tinha noção de que estava carregando até aquele momento.

Eles se separaram e ele a ofereceu o braço.

\- O que eu fiz pra merecer você? – perguntou ela com um ar sonhador enquanto aceitava o braço dele.

\- Ah, você deve ter feito algo maravilhoso na vida passada, como ter inventado o ramen ou coisa do tipo.

E naquela risada não havia mais nada de triste. Naruto se deu por satisfeito.


End file.
